Many applications receive updates over their lifetime. These application updates sometimes require the application to restart or otherwise suspend normal operation during installation of the updates. For many processes (e.g., those with a user interface), restarting the application while a user is engaged can disrupt the user experience or confuse a user. To overcome these problems, some application updaters wait until the application has terminated while others will prompt the user to restart the application. Some application updaters will update the application regardless of the user experience. These approaches can result in delays in applying updates and/or an unsatisfactory user experience.